Mario
Mario is one of the main protagonists of VesterandFriends as well as the main protagonist of the Super Mario series. Personality Mario in the canon is known to be nice, heroic, and loyal. He is usually happy enough to help anyone in need and/or in danger, which makes him the hero of Super Mario Bros(even when Peach gets kidnapped over and over again). In VAF, Mario is usually whiny, overly sensitive, and a bit selfish, however he is not a villain. He just gets annoyed easily, especially when Link makes fun of him. Despite that, Mario is usually optimistic and tries to get along with others. Interests Mario likes playing games and usually likes to spend time with his friends that aren’t as annoying as Link. He is usually in a sibling rivalry with his twin brother, Luigi whereas in the canon, they get along well. He is usually fighting with Link through dumb situations, which makes them BRFs (best rivals forever). Mario hates being called a “fat Italian plumber”, but he likes to call Link, Peter Pan and Luigi, “Skinny-winny Luigi”. Powers and Abilities Mario can create fireballs, but they are not very strong against opponents. However, he does have super strength and can beat up his enemies easily, including Link. Just like in the canon, Mario can transform with different kinds of power ups such as Cat Mario, Fire Mario, Tanooki Mario, Squirrel Mario, etc. The same goes to Luigi and the rest of the other Mario characters. Appearances Vester&Friends * The Chocolate Master's Revenge * The Chocolate Master's Epic REVENGE! * The Chocolate Master's REVENGE GOLD Version * U Call That Cat Mario? * The Art Competition * Mario's New Look! * 10 Steps... 10 Minutes... * Vester Can't Sleep! * Run Kirby Is Coming! * Vester's Nintendo Party * Mario's Annoying Mission * The Nabbit Attack! * Vester&Friends Local Area Walk (2015) * The Blue Shell Catastrophe * The Chocolate Master's REVENGE The Chocolate Meltdown * That Annoying Toad! * The Spelling Bee * Blue Yoshi's Prank Calls * Luigi the Prankster * The Amiibo Disaster * More Toad? * The Blue Yoshi Competition * Mario's Secret Cat Club * It's Baby Time! * The Blue Shell Goes Insane! * The Chocolate Master's Biggest Achivement! * Sonic's Stupid Joke * Cheep Cheep in the Toilet * The Nabbit Attack 2 * Pirahna Plant Trouble * Blue Yoshi's Girlfriend * Toadsworth Gets Pranked! * Blue Yoshi's Depression * Isabelle's Crush * Toad's Crazy Video! (in the cover of the intro by Toad) * Mario's Talent Show * Luigi's Mansion Disaster * Kamek's Heartbreaking Job * The Nabbit Attack 3 * Link's Bop It Addiction! * Yellow Yoshi's Time Machine * Bowser's Destruction * Link's Splatoon Friends * Mario's Nintendo Party * Vester&Friends Make BigMarioFan100 Art! * The Luigi Board * Yellow Yoshi's Servant * Mario's Missing Videogames * Mario's Gym Class * Nabbit The Cameraman * Baby Mario's Game Boy * Link's Drum Leasons * Deadpool's Revenge! * Bowser's Netflix Disaster * Mario's Super Star * Isabelle's Nintendo Switch Problem * Mario Pikachu The Impostor * White Yoshi's Biggest Fear * Yellow Yoshi's Sickness * King Dedede's Quest For Lunchbox 2 Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Debuts Category:Main Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes